


Catch Me Before I Fall

by Kiwi25



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship/Love, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi25/pseuds/Kiwi25





	Catch Me Before I Fall

**~`~**

 ****

Sometimes you have to be willing to let go.

Control was Blair's drug; a perfectly pure brand of heroin that sent her on a high beyond the stratosphere.

Manipulation was the opiate she injected into her veins. Temporarily, it kept her pain at bay. If she remained the architect of her destiny she never had to concern herself with disappointment, heartbreak, or shame.  God knows, she had experienced enough of those feelings in the twenty - one years that her life that ticked by; from dad to Chuck and the failed attempt to become royalty. There was only so much one girl could stand.

There were bright spots on her journey...

A wardrobe that any woman of blue blood or careful breeding would commit one if not all of the seven deadly sins to obtain.

Friends who she loved more than she loathed.

Then there was lonely boy.

She had never expected to find someone that she could call kindred.

A person who understood.

Chuck saw her darkness but never her light. Louis saw her light but never the darkness. Dan accepted both like and dark, but never requested her to be someone other than the bitch in _Salvatore Ferragamos_.

Before _Nanette_...

 _Rosemary's Baby_...

Or the kisses that made her body flush with heat...

Blair Waldorf wanted Dan Humphrey.

She wanted to place her vulnerabilities on the table. Categorize them by theme, life stage, and the relativity to the woman she was today. She needed to share the tale of every scar; the ones covered by Chanel press powder and the others she masked with vicious insults and timely threats.

She didn't.

Instead she kept her head held high and her perfect pout fixed in a half smirk - part frown. She refused to share the tears she'd dried moments before Dorota opened the door for him to enter her home.

"What do you want Cabbage Patch?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and turned to stare out into the busy street. Her voice was unusually harsh, closer to pre - NYU days and before the understanding that formed during their heart to heart in the hall. 

She was relieved when he flopped on her bed and ignored her half - hearted tantrum.

It had been weeks since Louis...

Chuck...

And the final breath she believed would fill her lungs before her life tumbled over the edge of Charles' Place.  
   
Inside she was screaming - begging - pleading for his arms to hold her. Yet the words were never spoken. They are lost between feigned arguments about showtimes and the calories contained in a tub of popcorn. Her desperation was forgotten while they decide don a pair of seats in the balcony or on the front row.

Her tears were real when the credits finally rolled. She felt the concern in his eyes and the compassion in the palm of his hand pressed tightly against hers.

The story that played out on the screen was familiar, an impeccably dressed, dark - haired heroine, and the friend that was always there to catch her before she could fall.


End file.
